High School DxD: Team Dragon
by DragonHunter320
Summary: In the my AU of High School DxD, most of the main cast in DxD dies as Issei is the only one left. Though, after a couple of years(Some he live through and others he was frozen for) he now has a team called Team Dragon, the strongest team in all of mythological history. Join Issei, my oc's Ryo and Maria, Ravel, Gasper, Kunou, Riser, Rosswiesse, Ophis in pure randomness!
1. The Teams Breakfest

**Hello there my fellow dragons, other mythologies, and HUMANS! Anyways, this is going to be a new story I have that explores DxD and basically going to be a random fic with my humor, fighting, and probably lemons mixed in as well.**

**Random Guy: BUT AREN'T YOU ALREADY DOING A STORY THAT IS STORY BASE- *gets shot through a planet***

**SHUT IT JOSHUA! *Ahem* What I was going to say is that this will be a story I'll update when I'm either-**

**A. Taking WAY too long to update that story! I mean seriously, it will take a while to update that story since I'm trying to make the chapters a little over 4-7 thousand words per chapter so I'm going to take a long time to update that along with the others books I have on Wattpad and the other Fairy Tail book I'm planning to have published by chapter 15 of "Defenders of the Multiverse" and that is going to be even longer than that one so...**

**B. I want a fanfiction where I just throw random things out to clear my mind from the DxD idea's I have.**

**Maria: So will youfinally have me in this book *sitting next to him***

**YOU BET! Meet Maria, a super dem-**

**Maria: Ghoul**

**Or ghoul that will be with me a lot during A/N's since I don't use her on my other account! By the way, they can actually eat REGULAR FOOD!**

**Maria: YAY!**

**Besides that, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of this book! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal day at the Team Dragon household...and by normal I mean complete chaos. We are currently in the kitchen as the whole group decided to have breakfast together and well, at least they didn't destroy anything...

***CRASH!***

Damn it

"ALRIGHT! WHO THE HELL ATE MY SASUAGE!" A guy screams while shooting up from his table as blasts and food is thrown everywhere behind him.

This man was a young man of an rather tall height with dark blue eyes. He has blonde hair that looks a little clean but with a wild touch to it as well that reaches down to the mid part of his neck. He seems to be an open red suit and red pants along with a white shirt under it though it has a little phenex mark on it. This man was Riser Phenex, the youngest son of the Phenex household and a member of Team Dragon.

"*NOM!*" A girl yells from the wall with a loud munch before running over to the table and yanking his plate of food from his hand "MINE NOW!"

This girl is a teenager who looks to be between 17-19. She was of rather average height with blonde hair reaching down to her back and golden-yellow eyes as well. She was currently wearing a white and red kimono and had 9 yellow tails coming from her lower back. This was Kunou, daughter of Yasaka the Nine Tailed Fox and the princess of the yokai who was also a member of Team Dragon.

"YOU BITCH! THAT IS MINE!" Riser yells while chasing after her while trying to snatch his food back, who just jumps around over counters or tables as she cockily smiles at him.

"You need to try harder you chicken!" Kunou taunts with a smirk

"I'M NO CHICKEN!"

Riser then suddenly blasts Kunou with a wave of fire and, with luck on her side, Kunou manags to avoid it. Though Riser wasn't done as he starts launching multiple fireballs in her direction. Luckily enough for Kunou, she manages to dodge all of them though a certain person wasn't as she was hit and sent launching off of her chair. This girl looked to be a similar age to Riser's and had long, silver hair that reaches down to her waist and had water blue eyes. She seemed to also be Riser's height and was currently wearing a grey suit with a blue tie on as well as grey pants. This girl was Rosswiesse, Valkyrie and another member of Team Dragon and at this moment, she looked very mad.

"Who. Did. That." Rosswiesse hisses from her teeth as Riser looks away

"Umm..." Riser didn't even get to speak before running off and starts chasing Kunou again

"GET BACK HERE!" Rosswiesse yells while running after Riser who was chasing Kunou

"Are you guys going to fight! Let me join!" A girl says from the table while she was eating with her friend who was sitting next to her

"For once can you not try to fight in the morning" Her friend sighs

"Then can you fight me!" She says pumping her fist with sparkles in her eyes

"NOT RIGHT NOW!" The boy yells

The girl speaking is a girl who looks to be 13 or 14 and on a height on the small yet still pretty tall size. She has black twin tails that run down to her waist and red eyes. She was currently wearing a black and red dress that goes to her knees with black shorts being seen from the right angle. She was also wearing black stockings on both of her arms and with them, they looked like fingerless gloves when they reached her hands. This was Maria, one of the last super demons and a founder of Team Dragon.

The boy next to Maria was her best friend. He was the same age and height as Maria though he differed when it came to looks. He instead has crimson red hair that reaches down to her shoulders and blue-green eyes. he was currently wearing a dark red cloak with a red and black like casual yet armored clothing and wearing black pants as well. This was Millicas Gremory, Lucifer and a member of Team Dragon.

"Why not" Maria questions

"Because its early in the morning and I don't want to fight you right now!" Millicas answers

"Oh..." Maria glooms a little before jumping up from her seat "I'M GONNA JOIN THOSE THREE" She declares before jumping over the table and jumping over to her other friends.

"FIGHT ME!"

"DAMN IT KUNOU GIVE ME MY FOOD BACK!"

"NOPE!"

"COME HERE RISER! WATER CRISIS!"

"OUCH!"

"OH! SORRY MARIA!"

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! FIRE WAVE!"

As Millicas watches the four chase each other(or Maria chasing the group where Rosswiesse chases Riser who is chasing Kunou) and seeing a wave of fire shoot up into the ceiling, he could only sweatdrop commenting something about them having to fix the roof now.

"Alright, who took my shirt" A boy asks bluntly while looking around notices his shirt was torn off in all of the chao girl next to him points next to him

"There it is" She simply replies while she picks up her 10th plate and starts eating again

'Thanks" He replies before going to it and picking it up while dodging the four people who is running before sitting back where he was

"You should keep it off" The girl replies while stuffing some bacon in her mouth

"Nah, I like it on" He replies

"If you say so" The girl says

The boy here is of a rather tall height who looks to be 19-21. He has red eyes and white hair though it gets to a blood red color towards the tips of it. He was currently wearing his torn up black shirt he had just gotten back and black pants and white wrapping on both of his arms along with a purple sword and black handle strapped to his back. This was Ryo Kirishima, a super demon and one of the two strongest members of Team Dragon as well as being one of its founders.

The girl next to him was his opposite in the looks department. She was on the rather short side, being only a little above half his height and had black hair and grey eyes. She was wearing what seemed to be a black, white, and purple gothic Lolita dress and a purple ribbon on it. This was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God and tie with Ryo as the strongest member of Team Dragon.

"You are like a black hole. You eating start sucking up all of the food" Ryo says while looking at her

"Its good" Ophis simply says with a emotionless voice she shares with Ryo

"Tch" Ryo comments

"If you want I can give you some" Ophis says while leaning over to her friend with some pancakes on a fork

"I'm good" Ryo says

"If you say so" Ophis shrugs before starting to devour her food again

"You two just need to start dating already" A green slime on the table comments with a chuckle

"Slimy!" A girl next to it says with a surprised voice

"What Ravel! That's what they need to do!" A boy says defending his friend

The girl who is called Ravel who was only a few inches taller than Ophsi as well as 18 years of age. She has ark blue eyes and blonde hair with that having drills on the sides and bangs on her forehead. She was currently wearing a red blazer with a white shirt under it and a red shirt with white stockings under it. As I said a bit earlier, this was Ravel Phenex, little brother of Riser Phenex and a member of Team Dragon.

The boy who answered her was half a head taller than her and a half a year older than her, being 19. He had wild looking dark brown hair and brown eyes as well. He was currently wearing a black shirt with grey dragonic symbols on the sides of it along with black pants. This was Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon/Oppai Dragon Emperor and a founding member of Team Dragon.

The green slime through, was just a green slime who also happens to be Issei's familiar.

"Come on Ravel, you already know that the two are going to bang at a moments notice, just look at the two" Issei exclaims pointing at the two who are staring at them blankly.

"Even if that's true Issei-sama you can't judge other people's love life!" Ravel argues

"Still!" Issei tries to argue back

"_Those two are the ones who need to get together_" Ryo, Ophis, and even Slimy thinks to themselves

"At least I don't set my friend up on dates with other people of her clan!" Issei argues

"I don't put my friends on blind dates!" Ravel argues back

**{She got you there partner}** A certain heavenly Dragon comments

"Shut it Ddraig"

"Leave me out of this" A boy questions on the roof inside of a box

This boy looks to be around Issei's height as well as age. He had blonde hair though lighter than Ravel, Riser, and Kunou's with it running down to the middle of his neck along with pink eyes. He was currently wearing a black coat over his body minus his head so we can't really see his upper body's clothing but we can tell he's wearing black pants. This was Gasper Vladi, a dhampir and a member of Team Dragon.

"Sorry Gasper" Issei says while rubbing his hand behind his head

"Its alright. Though if anyone should get together its you two" Gasper comments while also deifying logic as he drinks orange juice despite being of the roof, causing the two to blush hard while jumping from their seats at the same time.

"ITS NOT LIKE THAT!" They both scream

"Really. it seems like it to me" Millicas comments with a smirk

"Don't agree with him Millicas!" Issei exclaims while his blush only grows, causing Millicas to laugh

"Hahaha! You are clearly in denial Issei-nii" Millicas comments as Issei finally shuts up as Ravel looks down with a large blush. "Anyways, when are we gonna start training again" Millicas questions as Issei loses the blush and gets in a thinking position.

"Hmm...maybe later today" issei answers with a smile

"Alright!" Millicas answers with a sparkle in his eyes, causing Issei to laugh a little before Ryo speaks up

"Hey guys, I need to remind you that we have a mission to get to in a few minutes, so please tell me you are ready" Ryo says, causing everyone to stop what they are doing

"Shit...I forgot that was today" Riser comments

"Same" Kunou also comments

"Well are we going to go like this or in our battle outfits?" Maria questions

"I can teleport mine on at anything" Rosswiesse answers as Ravel nods in agreement

"I'll do that for anyone else" Ophis syas

"Then its settled!" Issei exclaims with a smile

"...Lets just finish our food so we can go" Ryo says as everyone goes back to eating their food, trying not to start another fight

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just had the thought of the idea of Team Dragon for a long time and decided hey! Lets make a story about them!**

**Maria: I never got to finish my fight *pounds fists together***

***Sighs* You will get your chance. Anyways, for anyone who might be wondering about the height or age chances, this takes place 5-6 years after DxD in an alternate timeline, so a lot of characters are being changed. Well with that done, have a nice day guys, PEACE!**


	2. Returning from a Mission

**Holy crapbaskets its been over ten days since I have last updated on this book...**

**Maria: I agree, its been a while**

**You know, I believe its time to do some random chapter involving Team Dragon! I would really like to thank everyone who had followed and favorited this story so far(even though it was one chapter and it mostly introduced the characters we will be following).**

**Maria: Thank you all so much for the current support**

** Well with that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter here!**

**Maria: Enjoy guys!**

* * *

**With Team Dragon**:

"MAAAAAAANN! That was a good mission!" Issei yawns with a smile on his face, folding his arms behind his head

"I agree Issei-sama. I mean we didn't have to destroy all we did but all in all it was a very successful mission" Ravel responds, making Issei grin at her

"Thanks Ravel, I knew you would say that!" Issei says, making Ravel gain a tint of pink on her cheeks

"T-Thanks Issei-sama" Ravel stammers out as her brother and Ryo watches the two

"Riser doesn't like how Issei is seducing Riser's little sister" Riser comments with a frown, making Ryo look up at him

"You seem to be the only person who doesn't like them together" Ryo comments while putting his hands in his pockets

"You act like you want her to date this pervert" Riser rebuts, making Ryo sweatdrop

"...Aren't you a pervert yourself" Ryo comments

"It isn't called being perverted in Riser's case, its called being a playboy" Riser states with a smirk

"Tch" Ryo comments

At the moment, Team Dragon was walking to their supervisor's workplace from a job they had just completed involving devilvering a rare item to a very high-class devil family. Safe to say, the mission had went well although much of the island they had devilvered the item too had gotten destroyed in an attack that some attackers caused as well as the eventual battle they had went on trying to protect the family

**{Honestly, we caused quite the damage on that island}** Ddraig says

" I agree with Ddraig, the damage we caused may get Mr. Baraqiel" Gasper agrees

"Nah, its fine' he'll forgive us like he always does" Slimy comments from atop of Issei's head

"But...the damage" Gasper tries to point out before Kunou puts a hand on his shoulder

"Come on Gaspy, it wasn't that bad. Don't worry about it that much" Kunou says, trying to calm down her second best friend who only sighs

"Alright then" Gasper responds, getting Kunou to smile

"Ok then! Besides, it was worth it to get this!" Kunou says happily before pulling out a rather shiny looking jewel from her cloak, like outfit. This makes both Issei and Ophis to immediately approach the jewel and get up all close and personal with it with a slight sparkle in their eyes.

"Shiny" The two dragons comment, making Kunou chuckle a little

"Hmm..." Maria suddenly hums out, getting Millicas to look at her

"What's wrong Maria?" Millicas asks confused

"I was wondering what we should do now...maybe train, spar, relax, do another mission, maybe something else" Maria wonders

"Maybe relax for a while, I'm pretty tired" Millicas answers while cracking his neck

"Yeah, maybe because you were running around the whole time" Maria responds with a grin on her face, making Millicas blush in slight embarrassment

"I WAS "RUNNING" SAVING PEOPLE FROM THE ATTACKERS AND FIGHTING THEM MYSELF!" Millicas argues

However, the young devil forgot that he was standing next to two dragons, who my or may not have sensitive hearing. This causes Issei to cover her ears from the noise while Ophis slightly flinches. As a result, Rossweisse turns towards a calmed down Millicas.

"Millicas" Rossweisse begins "Did you forget that we have members of the team who has sensitive hearing" She finishes which makes Millicas immediately turn towards the two in question

"Oh crap I forgot! I'm sorry Issei-nii! Ophis!" Millicas apologizes

"Don't worry about it kid! I don't have a problem with it" Issei says while waving his hands in front of him

"Me either" Ophis shrugs

**{I have a problem, the hand where I'm located is the same one as my partners fapping hand}** Ddraig comments

"Ddraig...did you have to say that" Issei asks with a small blush of embarrassment

**{Yes I did partner}** Ddraig answers

"Issei, can't you just summon Ddraig outside of your body for a while" Ryo asks while somehow having some ice cream in his hand starts eating it

"...Partner" Ddraig begins

"On it!" Issei exclaims before a red magic circle appears on his shoulder as a chibi version of Ddraig appears on his shoulder, before giving Issei a blank stare

"Really" Ddraig questions

"You wanna go back" Issei questions back

"Those two have a fun relationship" Ophis comments to no one in particular though Riser and Slimy hears this and nods in agreement

"TEAM DRAGON!"

The group all turn to the direction to the voice and see a very familiar person. He was a rather tall and muscular looking man with black hair and grey streaks in it. He also looks to be a middle aged man as well as a pretty serious demeaner and aura surrounding him along with his violet eyes. He was currently wearing what looked to be some type of magical armor along with a brownish cloak around it. This person was Team Dragon's current supervisor, Baraqiel Himejima the new govenor of the Fallen Angels and at the moment he didn't look very happy.

"Oh hey Baraqiel, I guess we were talking so much we didn't realize we made it to you" Issei says as Baraqiel sighs

"As much as I would like to greet you all I need to show you all this" Baraqiel says before pulling out a paper that is so long it go from his desk all the way a little outside the door of the room he was in, donning confused looks from the team

"Umm, what is that" Rossweisse asks

"Lets just see...prices for PROPERTY DAMAGE!" Baraqiel shouts getting almost everyone on the team to flinch back slightly from the sudden scream

"So what, its just a bit of damage, nothing to get too mad about" Riser states with a slight scoff towards the beginning of his statement

"Nothing major huh, nothing major. Well lets just see what the witnesses say after you DESTROYES HALF THE ISLAND! Lets see, excessive wind storms and tornado's"

At this Issei rubs his hand behind his head.

"Wildfires that ran throughout the whole forest"

This causes Riser and Kunou and scoff a little and look away. Meanwhile, Ravel looks down in shame as Maria plays with fire in her hands, not really paying attention to Baraqiel.

"Massive tsunami's and slight earthquakes"

This makes Rossweisse blush in embarrassment as she tries to cover it with her hands so nobody would notice. Though this fails as Riser notices and mumbles how she looked like this.

"Energy slashes and lightning shooting everywhere"

Ryo only tch's and crosses his arms.

"Ice coming from the ground"

This makes Millicas look everywhere besides for Baraqiel

"What really puts frosting on the cake, is the fact that two dragons! Red and Purple mind you began shooting ENERGY BLASTS AT THE GROUND!" Baraqiel finishes

This makes Ddraig scoff while Ophis only stares blankly at the Fallen Angel govenor

"So what's the big deal" Ophis bluntly asks, not really seeing a problem

"The problem is that you destroying things should be the last thing that should be happening because of the past few incidents the supernatural AND human world! After Rizevim attack on both the human world and hell along with Lilith and his dragons we still haven't recovered from the damage! On top of that Lilith is currently working with one of the most dangerous criminals on the planet as well! All the incidents had to cause me, a fallen angel leader no less to make sure you guys, the most reckless and dangerous team the supernatural world has ever seen is kept in check!" Baraqiel explains but dons a slightly annoyed look when he realizes Ophis wasn't listening and instead is looking at the jewel they got earlier. "_She's seriously ignoring me..._" Baraqiel thinks to himself before looking at Millicas "And you, your supossed to be Lucifer. You should've known better than to cause the damage you did" Baraqiel slightly scolds, making Millicas put his head down in shame

"Hey Baraqiel, lay off the poor kid. We've all had done something to damage that island" Issei states, trying to defend Millicas

"Issei has a point" Ryo agrees

**{I also have to agree with Issei and the super demon}** Ddraig comments

"Sorry!" Maria exclaims before bowing a little

"It won't happen again!" Rossweisse also apologizes while also bowing as Baraqiel rubs his temples

"Now I know what Zeoticus had meant about you all being a handful. Well, I guess I can't hold too much against you guys. In the end you did complete the job and defended the island from the attackers. Hell, they didn't even want us to pay a lot since they were grateful for you defending and...well they were afraid of some of you" Baraqiel explains before looking at two certain super demons and three dragons

"What?**/Of course**" Issei, Ryo, Maria, and Ophis ask as Ddraig comments

"Well I guess I'm off" Baraqiel says as he creates a magic circle "Oh yeah, Gasper"

"Yeah" Gasper answers

"Elemhilde wanted to speak to you. Something about a vampire ritual that I really didn't care to remember" Baraqiel tells him

"O-Oh" Gasper says a little shocked. Why did the current vampire leader want to see him?

"Anything else?" Slimy asks

"No that's all. See you lot later" Baraqiel says before teleporting to his location as every else is left thinking

"Hmm, what kind of vampire ritual is it. There are a lot of them so why would she want me." Gasper asks o himself while in a thinking position

"Is he finally gonna go on a date with her" Issei snickers a bit while nudging Riser

"Maybe the ritual is some sort of bonding ritual that will finally make him a man" Riser comments with a smirk while Ravel stares at the two with a blank face

"_Issei-sama, Riser-nii, why are you two always like this_" Ravel thinks to herself as Kunou approaches Gasper

"Hey Gasper, can I go with you" Kunou asks, getting Gasper to look back at her

"I don't know, this is a vampire ritual and your not a vampire so..." Gasper tries to explain

"I'm curious so I'm going" Kunou states with a glare while releasing some of her aura, this gets Gasper to flinch back a bit not from being scared but from how sudden the release was.

"O-Ok" Gasper slight stutters before forming a magic circle of his own "Ready?" Gasper asks as his friend steps in

"Yes" Kunou replies as the two teleport to Elmenhilde

"So...is Gasper gonna have a threesome" Slimy asks to his friends

"Eh, maybe" Issei replies

"I see it" Ryo comments

**{Strangely, I ca see it happening}** Ddraig also comments as Ravels nods her head in agreement, Millicas blushes from the current topic, and Maria looks on confused.

"What's a threesome" The dense child asks before gaining a sparkle in her eyes and a pumped up look. "Is it some kind of fighting technique! Where I learn this threesome!" Maria asks excitedly

"Well, you need to-

Riser doesn't get to finish his sentence as a arrow of light hits him directly in the stomach and into a wall.

"Can you stop that!" Rossweisse exclaims before hugging Maria tightly "She's too innocent for that!"

"Hey, normally I'm very protective of Maria but it isn't our fault Gasper was sent a booty call via Baraqiel" Ryo states

"I DOUBT ITS A BOOTY CALL!" Rossweisse shouts

"I really don't care about this, but all I know is that Kunou is defending what is hers" Ophis says simply with a small smile, proud that her student is becoming more like a dragon than a kitsune.

**{I agree}** Ddraig says

After that the remainder of the group teleports home(via Ryo) and begin to discuss something...well, mostly Issei, Ravel, Ryo, and Ddraig, as they talk about some movie franchise with Issei and Ravel leading it and Ryo and Ddraig giving their thoughts. However Riser, Maria, and Slimy, who know about what they are talking about, decide to keep quite as the other three look on in confusion.

"I'm telling you guys, there might be a sequel to the reboot!" Ravel says

"Tch, I'm doubting it. First the movie was decent at best and it preformed low at the box office. Hell, people didn't like the shoe-horned message that was being explained to them throughout the movie." Ryo states as Issei leans against a window

"Mayb-"

Issei doesn't even finish as the window breaks and he goes falling out of the window, prompting Maria and Millicas to hurry to the window to look at him.

"ISSEI-SAMA!" Ravel yells out worried

"Don't worry, he can fly right" Slimy says

"Oh, there goes a bone...I think his jaw just broke a jaw...I heard a crack...that's a lot of blood" Maria comments as Issei falls

"Wait a minute how is this happening! We live on a two story building and we're on the first floor!" Millicas exclaims, not seeing the logic behind this as Ddraig flies over and stands on the edge

**{Ladies, gentlemen, Riser's. Its been a pleasure but I'm going to help my partner}** Ddraig states before falling himself after Issei

"Damn, this must be the windows revenge for Issei always jumping through it" Riser comments

"Probably" Ryo agrees as Riser looks back at him

"Umm...ghoul Riser must ask what's happening..." Riser starts

Currently, Ryo is being held above Ophis as said Dragon god is using one hand to do so as he is laying down like that.

"I don't see a problem" Ryo says "Oh yeah, where's Ravel" Ryo asks, just now noticing the youngest phoenix left the room

"The moment Issei fell out she left as fast as Kakashi Raikiri'd Kaguya" Riser answers

"Oh" Ryo says before falling off of Ophis and standing up

"Hey Ryo, lets get some food" Ophis says simply while looking up at the guy

"I have no money left after I spent it buying food for the whole team at the island. Maybe later." Ryo responds

"Please" Ophis asks while giving some puppy dog eyes, which makes Ryo look away

"Tch, sure" Ryo says before teleporting him and Ophis to a food place, now leaving only four people left in the room

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Rossweisse asks as Maria grabs Millicas

"I'm gonna fight, see ya!" Maria exclaims before dragging Millicas out of the room

"I DO NOT CONSENT!"

"YOU WILL WHATEVER THAT MEANS!"

"..." Riser and Rossweisse only sweatdrop at this before Riser turns towards his white haired friend

"So...wanna go out" Riser asks

"Like a date" Rossweisse asks herself, causing Riser to blush and wave his hands in front of his body defensively

"No no nothing like that! Like as friends!" Riser clarifies

"Oh...okay" Rossweisse accepts though a bit confused

"Lets go, you can get anything you want" Riser replies which makes Rossweisse smile

"Alright" She says as the two exit the house

* * *

A**ND DONE!**

**Maria: One of these days I will get my chapter where I fight**

**You will don't worry, its actually coming soon**

**Maria: Finally!**

**Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if you read my DxD book on my previous Wattpad account then YES, it is a revamped version of the least chapter. I just wanted to put it here since that's the only chapter I had for Team Dragon. Well besides for that, see ya in the next one...**

**PEACE!**


	3. Training

**HERE WE ARE AGAIN!**

**Maria: *Jumps on top of a table with her flames spewing from her body* Give me my fight this chapter!**

**...**

**Maria: ...Please**

***Sighs* You know what, fine, you'll get the fight you've wanted for so lo-**

**Maria: *Tackles and hugs him* Thankyouthankyouythankyouthankyou!**

**Me: C-Can't...br-breathe *passes out***

**Maria: *Quickly lets go* Um...*pokes me* Yep, he's out cold. Well...enjoy the chapter readers**

* * *

**With Issei**:

"Come on Millicas! Doing some weak punches like that will never be able to take out a Dragon God level threats!"

I-I know Issei-nii!"

At the currently moment, you are witnessing(well, reading) the current wielder of the magic Power of Destruction training with his idol Issei Hyoudou, or better known as the Oppai Dragon Emperor. How did this occur you ask? Well, Millicas had simply had Issei when the sacred gear holder was reading one of his many hentai manga's so Issei, being Issei, quickly finished it and went out to train in some wasteland in Hell. Now, Millicas was throwing POD incased punch after punch at Issei for an hour as Issei was casually dodging all of his attacks.

All of a sudden, Millicas jumps back and swipes his hand as a huge of POD is launched at Issei, who holds his hand out as a green barrier appears in front of him and blocks him from the wave. Millicas then powers up him with POD and speeds directly behind Issei and makes a scythe made of ice and swings it at the human-dragon as he lifts up his finger, creating a wall of fire between him and Millicas.

"Your getting faster kid, that's good!" Issei compliments with a grin on his face as Millicas glares at him and rushes over to him again and starts throwing more and more punches at him

"By the Dragon Gods, you seriously either had some built up anger in you or your just very determined to beat me. So, which one is it?" Issei questions as the teenager slams his hands onto the ground and shoots a large pillar of ice at the dragon, who simply dodges

Millicas doesn't just stop with this pillar though, as he quickly lifts his fingers up one by one as ice pillars of the same size at Issei who jumps back or to the sides to avoid any one of the ice pillars hitting him, knowing that if one did it might leave him open. Seeing this, Millicas stomps one of his legs onto the ground, covering the entire ground of the wasteland they were fighting on in ice and extends his arms towards the dragon as hundreds and hundreds of more ice pillars are fired towards him. Issei, looking down at the ground and at the incoming pillars, exhales a little as he soon covers himself in an aura of fire.

"Inferno Explosion!" Issei exclaims. With that said, an enormous bubble of fire erupts from around Issei as any and all ice in the wasteland is scorched into nothing and unknowingly to him, the shockwaves from this attack starts to scorch the sides of some nearby mountains. When the attack concludes, he starts to look around but isn't seeing Millicas anywhere before all of a sudden, his ear twitches.

**{Partner...}** Ddraig begins to tell him for the first time since they started their little training session

_"I know" _Issei says before getting into a kneeling position and places his hand onto the ground and starts channeling energy into it as the ground begins to crack as a green light starts to emit from it.

_"Would you like to do the honors Ddraig?"_ Issei asks the Heavenly Dragon

**{Sure, EXPLSOION!} **Roared the dragon

At that moment, as the ground explodes in a green light as rocks elevate or are vaporized while the ground itself begins crumbling. Issei soon stands up and looks up to see Millicas in an ice bubble, now flying from his attempt to sneak attack him from the ground and using his ice magic to protect himself. Seeing him in the sky, Issei moves at light blinding speeds and appears directly in front of Millicas' protective barrier and shatters it with a punch. With his protection now gone, Millicas quickly activates his demonic wings and flies down onto the now crumbled and broken ground as Issei levitates onto the ground using air magic.

"That was pretty smart-no, brilliant actually. Throwing countless ice pillars at your opponent before using the now covered ice ground to go under them and go in for the kill, impressive! On top of that you actually managed to pull out some ice from no external source or even your hands for the first few pillars in. Hell! A place where the hydrogen levels are pretty low and there isn't even any water around! If you weren't battle someone with heightened senses then you may have done quite a bit of damage." Issei tells the young devil while patting his head as the boy pouts

"Still, I didn't catch you at all. I would've thought that me attacking you relentlessly for the past hour would've put some type of drain on your stamina..." Millicas says as Issei smiles proudly with his chest pressed out

"You can thank Great Red for that! After taking his scales and from the training with many dragons along with even having Ddraig supply me with energy I can fight for days on end! Well...maybe for a day with just my regular stamina hehe." Issei says while rubbing his hand behind his neck

After a couple of minutes, the two then sit down and start to discuss how their lives are going while resting on ice chairs, courtesy of Millicas.

"It still amazes me Millicas, when I first saw you were just some little kid who admired anything about me but now you are fucking Lucifer! A person who can level cities with single attacks and can take on the likes of Sins and even dragons! Man, if you would've told me 7 years ago that I would've watched you grow up into the person you are now I would've called ya crazy!" Issei compliments, making Millicas blush a little in embarassment

"Yeah, but back then I was just a little boy. After everything that happened involving me and you I couldn't have been the same kid I was back then..." Millicas says while trailing off a bit at the end, making Issei frown a little.

_"Poor kid, I'm surprised he hadn't lost his sanity by now." _Issei thinks to himself while looking at the now silent kid

**{Its all thanks you, Maria, the team and the rest of his friends that he was able to get through the battles and loss he's faced over the years}** Ddraig tells his partner

_"Still, regardless of supernatural species a kid like him should be enjoying life and playing! Not having to lose most of his family in one day, lose the rest right in front of him, lose a limb and have to lead a whole race into war!" _Issei exclaims in his head, now looking at Millicas' one good arm and his now cloaked stub for an arm

**{Remember partner, he had to go through just as much as Maria and she turned out fine} **Ddraig states, trying to ease up the mood but pulls back when he feels Issei glare at the sky, knowing it was meant to be directed at him

_"Maria was different. She was raised up to be a hunter from her family and kill any and all demons. Tch, to be honest I'm actually kind of glad Ryo killed what remained of her family before they could make her one. But Millicas….Millicas was different from her. He was just a regular kid despite being a devil but after his parents death and me going missing for three years he trained himself to be this Devil leader and killer."_ Issei says as Ddraig sighs

**{I get it, I get it. Every member of Team Dragon had different upbringings if you remember Issei. No person we've met exactly had an easy life, including even me.} **Ddraig tells him as Issei releases a smirk

_"Didn't you have that hard life because you and Albion couldn't stop fighting"_ Issei tells the dragon amused, who only chuckles a little

**{That may be true but let me remind you I didn't battle someone with killer intent because that made faces at girl you crushed on} **Ddraig comments as Issei blushes

"_I-I was not crushing on her! Besides, that dude was totally eye raping her!" _Issei exclaims suddenly standing up, making Millicas look at him confused

"Umm...you okay Issei-nii?" Millicas asks confused, though his words falls on deaf ears as the person starts to argue with his dragon

**{Haha! Eye raping in the way you do to every big-busted female you see! That man merely looked taken away by her beauty and you went on and attacked him!} **Ddraig says as Issei blushes more

"_I didn't just attack him..."_ Issei tries to convince his partner as the Heavenly Dragon continues to laugh

**{Yes you did! You went at him in full semi-dragon form and started throwing your red energy balls at him as he ran away and I'm still surprised how he managed to live! Still...I'm not surprised at all. Dragons are very territorial after all} **The dragon says with a cross of his arms

_"Why you little d-_

"ISSEI-NII" Millicas screams as said person hurriedly covers his ears in an attempt to block out the noise

"HOLY FUCKING HELL! BY THE DRAGON GODS WHY DID YOU SCREAM IN MY EAR!" Issei screeches out as Millicas crosses his arms and stares at his idol

"Well for the past 5 minutes I've been trying to get your attention as to why you were standing up and glaring at the distance, but you didn't answer." Millicas informs him as Issei sighs and calms down

"Sorry, it was just that me and Ddraig were having a little spat over something..." Issei answers as Millicas gains a slightly confused look

"What was is it about?" Millicas asks. Just as Issei was about to tell him not to worry about it, Ddraig speaks up first.

**{It was about my partners feelings about one Ravel Phenex} **Ddraig says as Issei blushes embarrassed as Millicas clicks his tongue amused

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO SLEEP YOU BLOODY DRAGON!" Issei screams before looking over to Millicas, who stares at him with a smirk on his face

"So...Ravel huh." Millicas starts before Issei points at him

"If you start with Ravel I swear I will start about Maria." Issei tells the young devil before smirking when Millicas gains a dust of pink on his cheeks

It was common knowledge in Issei's friend and ally group that Millicas had a crush on the young super demon. It was pretty obvious, ranging from the long stares he would look at her with, the blushing and how he basically admitted to having one on her. In his defense he had a crush on her ever since he was nine and after she was traveling the multiverse to fight some travelers and came back and he was the same age as her people started to ship them together...mostly people like Kunou, Riser and even Lucy. Even better, they were both fifteen right now! They could definitely date but there were three main factors...

One, Maria was very, very dense when it comes to romance. She may be a battle genius and read people like an open picture book but when it came to love, expressing love, sex and anything like that she didn't know anything. Hell, he remembers one time when Riser swore and used words such as 'Fuck' when he was arguing with Kunou, the girl literally looked the word up and started asking people, even random people, if they would like to fuck. Even after explaining the word to her, she still didn't understood and opted to use it to swear.

Second, everyone was protective of her! Because of her denseness and how cute she acts everyone automatically has a 'Must Protect' mode in their brains but no more than Ryo and Issei themselves. They basically have a murderous big brother mode whenever she interacted with a boy her age. Granted, the two knew for a fact she could take care of herself as she is described by Ddraig himself that to be as strong as him at full power, but that didn't really stop them from threatening to attack anybody who stood in the way of her potential safety.

Third...he honestly thinks she has a harem. Seriously, she not only attracted him but her two friends Haru and Damien but also a multiverse traveling dragon hunter and even some other people from other universes! On top of that, three of them were stronger than him and she's attracted to strong people...he thinks if the looks he gives that dragon hunter and one girl are anything to go by. In his mind, he really doesn't think he stands much of a chance against the other combatants.

"Ok, ok. I'll drop it." Millicas says as Issei crosses his arms with a pleased smirk on his face

"Good! Now, what else should we do today?" Issei says before looking off into the distance, trying to figure what else to do with Millicas today since, afterall, they were supposed to be training.

**{If you two are still up to train, then I suggest that the young Lucifer here goes to meet some of the people who trained you} **Ddraig suggests as Issei snaps his fingers

"Great idea! Why didn't I think of that?!" Issei asks himself before looking at Millicas. "So kid, who do you wanna see?"

"Well..." Millicas starts before holding up his fingers and starts to count of the list of Issei's mentors. "Well, we see Ryo almost everyday but he's out somewhere. Mr. Tannin is teaching a class today and Ddraig here is in your body-

**{I mean, my partner can probably take you in here...} **Ddraig says but his words fall on deaf ears as Issei suddenly speaks up

"Guess that leaves only Red-sensei...but Dragon Gods know where he is..." Issei says as Ddraig mentally face palms from the pun his partner unintentionally used

"Why don't we ask Ophis, she's at the house last time I checked." Millicas says as Issei brings a hand up to his chin

"Yeah but while we can use magic circles to teleport we can't just go into the Dimensional Gap once we learn where he is due to its limits, we're gonna need her to teleport us there." Issei says as Millicas nods

"Ok...let's do this" Millicas tells him

**Timeskip to Issei and Millicas taking to Ophis brought to you by chibi Issei, Ddraig and Millicas playing with ice****:**

Finding Ophis at the house was a relatively easy task, she was just sitting on the couch eating a tub of ice cream(which happens to be her sixth if the other empty tubs on the couch and the floor says anything) and watching some anime. Surprisingly, all of the other members of Team Dragon happened to be out at the moment. Ryo was somewhere with Ravel in Hell and had taken Slimy with them, Rossweisse and Kunou was visiting the Shinto Gods, Riser was visiting his parents, Gasper went to speak with Elmenhilde, and Maria took up a mission.

"So you want me to take you to Red-baka so that Luci here can see what kind of training you and him did? Am I right?" Ophis asks, not looking away from her T.V while Millicas sweatdrops from the name the Dragon God had given him

"Correct!" Issei shouts with a thumbs up as Ophis finally turns her head towards him

"What's in it for me?" She asks as Issei blinks

"...Eh...?!" He says, startled as Ophis nods her head

"You know that me and that baka doesn't get along in the slightest and I have no intent on ever visiting him. So I'll ask again, what can I get in return?" Ophis asks as Issei rushes to think of something

"Umm...the satisfaction of doing a favor for a friend?" Issei says, hoping that would work but since Ophis doesn't look too impressed at the idea, he starts thinking again. After a minute or two, he finally thinks of something.

"I got it! I'll cook for you for the entire wek!" Issei tells her with a snap of his fingers as Ophis narrows her eyes a little

"You know you can only cook potato based foods." Ophis the dragon, making him slump his shoulders in sadness. It was true, Issei could only make something that was potato based, even after all of his times of living in some forest owasteland or any place away from human civilization he couldn't make anything! He guessed he was just naturally bad at it, but looking back at it so were the other members of Team Dragon...

Ryo and Maria, while granted they go weeks and weeks without eating, they still needed coffee for some reason that Ryo could describe as "a super demon can live off of coffee alone for months but eventually need other things". Even then, the two weren't the best at cooking, as they would always sometimes burn or freeze something over and is one of the reasons they always needed to get takeout if they even wanted a big meal. Thank the Dragon Gods that they always had sweets at home like ice cream, chocolate and cookies or the two would've lost it.

Gasper and Kunou weren't that bad but weren't good at the same time. Sure, Kunou could make meat good but that didn't really cut it when she started living with TEam Dragon and Gasper wasn't much batter when they all had to eat something healthy.

Rossweisse was never allowed to cook for anyone, after many incidents where she blew up the house or nearly killed one of the members everyone, including herself, agreed she was never allowed back into the kitchen. Same with Ophis, to this day he didn't know how her and Ryo got through that week alone together at the house when the rest of the Team was on a mission.

Millicas was still a kid but he wasn't that good. Ravel did try to teach both Issei and Millicas but they just weren't that good at it in the end.

Ravel, however, was the team's cook. She somehow knew to cook everything perfectly and beyond that everyone basically demanded she be the cook when the team first got together after Sin War. Her brother Riser, surprisingly, was almost as good as Ravel but even he agreed that Ravel should cook. Though, if Ravel couldn't do it Riser was always ready to make food for the team.

"Maybe...we can have Ryo let you cook for him for a couple of weeks?" Millicas tells the Dragon God as her and Issei's eyes widen and jaw drop

"WHAT!" Issei shouts as Ophis teleports directly in front of the red haired teen, making him jump back in surprise a little

"Can you...actually manage that?" Ophis asks with a rather intimidating stare, making the teen sweat-drop a little

"Umm...Yes..." Millicas answers unsure on how to respond as Ophis walks back to her bucket of ice cream and opens a purple portal near a nearby wall

"Alright, lets go Issei and Luci." Ophis tells the two as Issei quickly takes Millicas to the corner for a second

"Millicas! Do you know what your doing?! Ryo may be tough but even he can't take Ophis' cooking!" Issei yells-whispers at the kid as Millicas shakes his head

"What did you want me to say?! She doesn't want to be near Great Red but I'm sure Ryo will do this one favor!" Millicas yells-whispers back as Issei facepalms

"I hope so..." Issei comments as Ophis tilts her head back at the two, making them quickly turn towards the God

"You two coming?" Ophis asks as they both nod at her

"Alright! To the Dimensional Gap!" Issei exclaims while pointing his finger at the portal making everyone, including a relatively silent Ddraig

With that being said, the now group of three walks through he portal and appears on top of a fading purple barrier in the middle of a nlue, black, purple, and green and orange space as they all begin to walk towards an enormous red dragon who is just flying around.

"Hey Baka-Red! Issei and Luci are here to visit!" Ophis shouts down at the fellow Dragon God, who only opens one of his eyes and looks down at the three

"Welcome Ophis, Issei and Lucifer to the Dimensional Gap. I take it your here because the little Satan here wanted to see how I trained Issei here, right?" Great Red says, making Millicas eyes widen in shock while Issei and Ophis looks rather unimpressed or knowing

"H-How did you know that?" Millicas asks as Issei looks down at his friend

"Red-sensei can see into your mind and search through your memories. Remember; he is the Dragon of Dreams so it shouldn't really be surprised he could do this." Issei states as Millicas his head

"Right, I forgot." Millicas says as Ophis creates a spoon and starts eating from her bucket of ice cream and closes her eyes

"Alright, ask the baka here whatever you have to so I don't look have to look at his ugly face any longer." Ophis says before materializing a bottle of whip cream and starts shooting it into her half empty bucket. Hearing what his fellow God said, Great Red chuckles in slight amusement.

"Haha! Come on Ophis, can't you for once to be happy to see your fellow Dragon God?!" Great Red asks with a smirk on his dragon face as Ophis glares at him

"The only two other people I also considered Dragon God's and that is Issei and Lilith, one of which I don't even see. Sure, we might have a better relationship but why should I care for the person who took my home and refused my silence." Ophis says, making Issei and Millicas look between the two, worried about a incoming fight that the smaller dragon may start. Deciding to prevent this and not have this space , possibly along with most of all the other realms, get destroyed he decides to speak up.

"Hey! Red-Sensei, can we please get to telling Millicas here how you trained me?!" Issei asks, making Great Red and Ophis stop antagonizing each other as one goes back to eating her ice cream and the bigger of the two look his old student and the Satan

"Right, so what I had done was simply put him into a small forest dimension I created and taught him to be a true dragon by having him train his senses, fire, and anything else dragon related. Ryo, Ddraig, and even Tannin helped out with the rest. I suggest that if you want to get stronger then instead of worrying about how strong you are currently then focus on how strong you will get in the future from your training, helped with Issei." Great Red states, making Issei rub his hand behind his head

"I still remember when you created hundreds of dragons made from rock and had them chase me around for a week until I killed them all." Issei says as Millicas's jaw drops

_"Hundreds of rock dragons! By me; I've been having it easy training!" _Millicas thinks to himself as Ophis finally finishes her ice cream

"You guys done?" Ophis asks, making Great Red nod his head

"We should be, unless you two wanted something else?" Great Red asks, making Issei shake his head

"No, that should be all. Thank you for the advice Red-sensei!" Issei replies with a slight bow

"No problem kid. While I understand that the kid is very different from you terms of strength but that doesn't matter, you, Ryo, and Maria all proved that when you trained with each other." Great Red tells the him as Ophis snaps her fingers, teleporting the three back to the house

"That was...something." Millicas says as Ophis goes back to her couch and starts eating again

"You better hold up on your promise, that wasn't pleasant." Ophis says, making Issei jump a little when he remembered the promise

"O-Ok!" Issei answers, making the Dragon God nod her head

"So, wanna go do more training? The day is still young." Millicas asks before issei gains a large grin

"Of course!" Issei answers before teleporting him and Millicas to a wasteland

* * *

**Maria: Huh, I guess because he was out cold he couldn't write my fight. I guess it'll be next chapter.**

**Issei: Okay, since Drago is out I need to do the outro or whatever. Sorry for the TWO MONTH WAIT! HOLY SHIT! *Ahem* Well, he'll probably try to get at least 2 chapters of this book out next month so...just wait for that for anyone who's continued reading this.**

**Maria: See you all in the next chapter!**

**Issei and Maria: PEACE!**


	4. Fighting with Maria

**It is time again for me to update this book!**

**Maria: ..Huh; you didn't yell very loud this time**

**...Yeah...Its weird. *Breathes in***

**Maria: Oh Satan *covers her ears***

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER INVOLVING TEAM DRAGON BUT MOSTLY MARIA SINCE THIS IS HER CHAPTER ALONG WITH SOME NEW PEOPLE! *exhales***

**Maria: *Releases her ears* A-Are you done?**

**Yes**

**Maria: Good...wait a minute this is my chapter?!**

**Yep!**

**Maria: *Flames start to cover her uncontrablly***

**Oh s-**

**EXPLOSION!**

* * *

**Somewhere in Hell:**

Hell. One of the many realms of this universe that inhibits supernatural beings; these beings being the opposites of the angels in Heaven, the devils.

Granted, throughout many texts and writings and even teachings they are thought out to be these horrid beings who brought nothing but danger, lust, harm, and pretty much every other bad thing in the book. However in reality, they were just like regular humans...who all had magic and could wipe out entire skyscrapers and cities casually as well as living impossible years. Despite this, not many of them could be considered horrible p-

"WE WILL RAPE AND ENSLAVE EVERY OTHER SUPERNATURAL SPECIES AND ANYONE WHO APPOSES US!"

...I don't get paid enough for this.

Now, you may be asking who just said this and ruined my entire speech about how devils weren't that bad. Well this was a devil who looked to be around 7 feet tall and in his early thirties. he was extremely fit with muscles on top of muscles...maybe not that big...and had blue eyes with spikey black hair flowing in Hell's wind. With him looked to be a whole army of around a thousand if not close to two thousand devils walking behind him through a wasteland towards Satan knows where. Anyways, the reason as to why he's doing this is for the pure purpose that will probably get revealed in a se-

"FOR LETTING THE SUPER DEMONS WALTZ AROUND AND NOT FOLLOWING IN OUR LORD AND SAVIOR THE GREAT DECRAN'S WISHES WE SHALL CONQUER ALLLLL!"

...What. The. Fuck. Author...?

_**(Listen buddy; I'm currently running on ice cream, around 6 cotton candy peppermints and God knows what else is in my system at the moment so I'm writing what's coming to mind!)**_

Can you at least let some of the information be saved until a few seconds later?!

_**(Maybe-Wait a minute GET BACK IN CHARACTER!)**_

I'M THE FUCKING NARRATOR!

_**(ALL THE MORE REASON YOU NEED TO BE IN CHARACTER!)**_

You know what! Just restart this part here so that it can flow normally instead of doing it so early!

_**(*Grumbling* Man, I doubt any other narrator does this to the author but sure "friend"! *Claps Hands* REVERSE-NO-JUTSU!)**_

**Back a couple Paragraphs:**

Now, you may be asking who just said this and ruined my entire speech about how devils weren't that bad. Well this was a devil who looked to be around 7 feet tall and in his early thirties. he was extremely fit with muscles on top of muscles...maybe not that big...and had blue eyes with spikey black hair flowing in Hell's wind. With him looked to be a whole army of around a thousand if not close to two thousand devils walking behind him through a wasteland towards Satan knows where.

"Sir Regen!" Shouts some random soldier behind him

"What is it Soldier #1?" Regen asks while looking behind him at this person

"Umm...we kinda have a little girl in front of us with a scythe made of flames and honestly, we are getting scared." He tells his boss, who immediately widens his eyes and looks towards the direction his follower was telling him about. Safe to say, his follower was right, as it was a familiar red eyed super demon standing there.

* * *

**_*Does Hand Signs* Flashback no Jutsu:_**

_Maria was bored. Actually, bored would be the understatement of the century. She was...something that she couldn't think of! The reason, well about every single one of her friends were busy doing something._

_For Team Dragon Issei and Ravel were out with slimy to go to an amusement park that they've been waiting on for the past few months finally opened up and there was no way she was gonna deny them of the quality time they were going to have together(though, she did question why Ryo, Kunou, and Riser were smirking at the two and Rossweisse muttered something about a date...she really needs to ask Ryo or Issei what dating is). Ryo went with Ophis to train somewhere, though they left before she could ask to come along. Millicas was busy with Lucifer stuff so Rossweisse of course went with him to help, knowing how long the work was for him even with his enhanced speed. Riser was going to visit his parents. Gasper went to the Vampire realm to help out Elmenhilde with some jobs and Kunou...she went to Earth to train with her fox fire. With all of them doing something, she was left all alone at their shared house._

_She tried to ask some of her other friends to do something but that didn't turn out with much luck either. Derek and Lucy, some of the people she traveled and trained with for a year a few months prior, was almost impossible to track down. Haru and Damien were both doing some mission that seemed seriously important to them, so she opted not to go. Finally Issei's friends Matusda, Motohama, and Aika all were weird in her opinion; they always spoke about things she never quite understood and one time they showed her some manga that was rated 'R' on accident and Issei got very mad at them for that. _

_She COULD go to another Earth she recognized from going to twice and try hanging out with either the Millicas of that world or her alternate older self, but he was in the same boat as her Millicas and her other self was a fugitive and second in command of her surrogate older brother's counterpart so that was a no. A certain dragon hunter called Drago(**not me) **was out there traveling the multiverse and doing Satan knows what so he was also out._

_Going to the God's of this Earth seemed like a plan at first, but then she realized they were going to have a summit in about an hour to discuss the current peace and was another reason she couldn't go and see Millicas._

_So looking back at her options and realizing there was none left, she did the only thing she could. She went to some random wasteland and started to train her magic._

_"LAVA PILLARS!"_

_With that shout, 12 large pillars of scorching hot lava erupted from the ground and shot directly into the sky. With a wave of her hands, she begins to maneuver around the pillars in the sky as she has them crash into each other into a huge ball before spreading her arms apart, sending hundreds of small lava spikes everywhere around her. When she she's most of the lava on the ground with only a small portion still being in the air, she quickly blasts fire from her feet to propel herself high into the sky before clenching her hand into a fist. What this does is unleashes a thread like substance from the lava and quickly ties her up and slamming into the ground. Wincing in pain from the crash landing on her back, Maria waves her hand to dispel the lava completely._

_With that being done, she sits up on the ground and exhales a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. _

_"Wow, I would say I've improved a bit on my lava magic." She says to herself, pretty pleased with how it turned out. "Just a few weeks ago I could only make pillars and walk on top of it but now I can make spikes and bubbles! Issei-nii would be so proud of me!" _

_With that pleasing thought in mind, she stands up again and is about to perform another attack to train with, she senses a huge group of people and quickly turns towards the direction of the mass of noise and heat signatures. Grinning to herself, thinking that this may be some way to cure her boredom due to the rather...wicked energy coming off, she speed runs towards that direction._

* * *

**Present no Justu!****:**

Maria had been waiting in this pot with her fire scythe for almost 20 minutes now and was beginning to question if the large group of people were even coming towards her direction. Sighing in disappointment, she was ab out to leave before all of a sudden a large green magical circle appears from the ground a few dozen feet away from her and there goes the same group with some guy walking towards her.

She didn't care however, she was only counting how many people were here that she could potentially fight.

"Excuse me little girl, are you lost?" Regen asks Maria, who didn't answer him nor acknowledge his existence

"Hell?"

"Are you lost?"

"Why are you here?"

Starting to get annoyed at how the super demon was ignoring him, Regen's eyes turn green and unleashes a huge aura around him; shooting a large green pillar into the sky as his followers shake from the overwhelming pressure and Maria FINALLY looks at him.

"Oh, sorry! My name is Maria and I came here to fight you!" She tells him while pointing at him and his followers, making the leader don a confused look

"You...want to fight us?" He asks, making her nod rapidly

"Of course!" She says

"...Wait a moment your name is Maria. As in Team Dragon's Maria?" Regen asks, wanting to clarify if this girl was the same girl who helped fight off Rizevim Lucifer and the Sin of Slot

"Yep!" She replies, making Regen casually walk back towards his army of followers

"Well men, we're dead. That girl over there is Maria from team Dragon and Satan knows how bad she's gonna kick our asses. She may be fifteen and rivaling dragons, but as I said earlier; we are gonna rape and enslave anyone who gets in our way. So you all need to fight as if your lives depend on it, cause it does, and show that super demon's what's for!" He tries encouraging

"But sir! She's way to strong for us!"

"Well Jeremy! If we can't defeat this kid then what chance do we have conquering Hell and running it in our image! Now I want you all to go and fight her and I'll join in if you need help..." Regen tells his followers, who look at one another just to make sure if they are onboard with this plan. Seeing no other objections, he jumps onto a nearby boulder and extends his right arm.

"Now...ATTACK!"

With that scream, everyone of his followers release out a final battle cry and runs towards Maria at near sound busting speeds. Seeing this, Maria only grins and covers her fists in fire and spins her fire scythe around.

"NOW WE'RE TALKING! GIVE ME EVERYTHING YOU GOT"

In an instant, Maria appears in front of one of the soldiers in the front and kicks him into a couple of other soldiers towards his left at speeds that made them implode on impact. Looking behind her, she trips the soldier behind her and spins him around and accidentally hitting any soldier in close proximity to them before throwing him into the sky. Covering her feet in fire, she boosts off towards that soldier and places her hand on the soldiers chest as fire starts to spark from that area.

"Fire Wave!"

All of a sudden the soldier is blasted into the ground by a huge cyclone of fire as said fire manages to explode all around him the moment he hits the ground, taking out a few dozen people in the process. Looking down, Maria could see magic circles spawning from a ton of people on the ground as various types of magics are launched at her.

"WATER!"

"EARTH!"

"LIGHTNING!"

"FIRE!"

At that moment, everyone looked at the one soldier who just did at as if he was stupid.

"What?" He asks, making a couple soldiers facepalm

"Dude...SHE IS A FIRE MAGE THAT RIVALS DRAGONS! SHE OBVIOSULY HAS RESISTENCE TO IT!" Another soldier yells at him, making the person who initially threw the attack scoff

"Relax, look at that huge cloud of magic! There's no way that she couldn't have gotten in-ack!

That soldier couldn't even finish his sentence as a fire scythe comes from out of nowhere and slices him in half before burning his whole body into nothingness. That didn't just happen to him however, as the scythe goes around in a whole circle, slicing in half anyone who got hit before Maria appears in the middle of a body of corpses. Raising her hand, she grabs the scythe and dispels it before extending both of her arms.

"FLAMING EXPLOSION!"

With that yell, an enormous explosion of fire erupts and burns any soldier within a dozen mile distance, with anyone outside of the explosion only getting blown back by the shockwaves. They couldn't even find time to fin their footing before Maria comes from the explosion kicks one soldier in the head and starts going from person to person and ending their lives by kicking them once or twice to launch them into some other soldiers.

Maria, noticing the glow of some magic circles behind her, the small demon holds out her hand and has a wave of fire envelop the soldiers. She then runs off towards another group tries to strike at Maria with their fists or weapons, however, she casually blocks each and every hit from them before swiping her fingers in the circle, motioning a flame to burn the tops of each of the soldiers around her.

"Tch, every one of our soldiers is getting their asses handed to them by this kid...this doesn't wound my pride at all." Sarcastically comments Regen as Maria takes down another dozen soldiers

Maria then forms fire balls in her hand and starts to throw them all around at the soldiers in front of her before widening her eyes, causing an explosion to erupt from behind her and onto any soldier behind her. Holding out her hand, she forms her scythe again and jumps onto some random soldier and slashes him through the chest before jumping onto another one and slicing apart their heads. Sensing some magic being thrown at her, she holds her scythe in front of her and starts spinning it at hypersonic speeds, causing the fire to disperse around the weapon before throwing it at the people who fired it at her, cutting them apart. With that being said, she raises her hand up and has a pillar of molten lava strike a couple soldiers from under them.

"SHE HAS LAVA TOO!"

"WE'RE SO DEAD!"

That was some of the cries she heard as she closes her hand, letting the lava implode into itself and release small lava spikes from it and strike a ton of soldiers. Deciding she should end this quickly, Maria places both of her hands onto the ground.

"Land of Fire!"

In that moment, a spiral of fire starts to cover around her before it explodes, shooting fire from the ground under her to hit everyone but Regen, who flies up using his devil wings. Looking down, he can tell no one survived the previous attack, as there was no bodies to count unless they all teleported last second though, he doubted that was the case at all. Going back onto the ground, he looks around for Maria before finding her standing in the exact position she was in when she fired the blast.

"I have to say, beating damn near 1,200 people in about 5 minutes is impressive." Compliments Regen, making Maria smile

"Thanks, though that was just a warm-up for me. Your the main boss these guys follow right?!" Maria asks excitedly

"Of course I am. I did stand on that bolder didn't I." Regen points out, making Maria chuckle

"Yeah. But before we fight and try to kill each other, is there by any chance your not a bad guy?" Maria questions, trying to completely make sure that she wasn't just committing mindless slaughter. Understanding her question, he shakes his head.

"It would be start to say we aren't but you can probably tell that a lie. So no." Regen answers, letting his eyes turn green and his aura skyrocket

"This is a lost magic that increases my power, defense, and speed dozens and dozens of times; you have no way of combating my power kid." Regen states but is surprised when Maria releases her own aura that is equal to the one he's putting out

"Now I'm excited!" Maria exclaims as the two dash towards each other

Maria seems to have gotten to Regen first and jumps up and uppercuts the leader in the chin before spin-kicking him in the side. Grunting in pain, Regen throws a aura coated fist towards the young super demon; though, she pushes it away with her hand before covering her fists in fire and throwing the equivalent of a hundred punches in the matter of a second before bringing her last fist back...

"FIRE FIST!"

With that scream, she throws a flaming punch and launches Regen into the front of a nearby mountain. After a few seconds of struggling, Regen manages to get up from the hole he was in but was greeted by Maria having a hand in front of his face as flames circle around her arm.

"FIRE WAVE!"

Not even having time to dodge, Regen is shot deeper into the mountain as Maria goes after him and starts relentlessly striking him with flaming punches before grabbing his arm. She then proceeds to spin him around inside of the mountain and throws him high into the sky, finally getting him outside of the mountain. Seeing how he was free for the time being, Regen activates his devil wings and hangs about in the air for a moment to catch his breath. Unknowingly to him, Maria holds both her hands into the sky as even more fire spirals around her and shoots an enormous wave of fire at Regen, incinerating the mountain she was in during the process.

Regen only barely manages to dodge the blast but is all of a sudden greeted with a fire coated leg striking him in the face and thousands of feet into the ground at speeds nearly rivaling light itself. He couldn't even rest as Maria comes from under him and grabs his face a few feet from hitting the ground and lifting him up and slamming him into the ground herself, creating a large crater to form under him.

Deciding not to be made a fool out of, Regen unleashes a huge explosion of his aura around them, making Maria jump from out of the crater to avoid getting hit. He wasn't done as he runs up to Maria and starts to throw punch after punch at her, trying his best to at least land some hit on the girl. However, Maria counters every one of his punches with one of her own before grabbing both of his fists and burning his arms with some flames.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Regen, now sure he has third degree burns, steps back a little but Maria lifts her hand up and has a fire pillar strike him from under his feet and hit him into the sky. She then jumps above the leader and brings down another 'Fire Fist' at his torso, shattering most of his ribs and stopping his heart for a second. She was done there however as she throws him into another mountain and launches another 'Fire Wave' at him, effectively injuring both him and destroying the mountain he was in.

"Did I overdo it?"

She questions, trying to figure out if destroying a couple mountains was a big deal or not. Last time she nearly over did it she burnt down a whole continent and has heat shockwaves cross the whole planet in one of her last few serious fights.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Turning towards the direction of the shout, Maria see's Regen standing there, injured and all, but still standing.

"Impressive, from your defense due to your hidden magic you might have the defense to match a regular dragon. However, I'm way past that." Maria tells him all the while he runs towards her

"YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME! I WILL MAKE SURE LORD DECRAN'S WISHES FALL UPON ALL OF HELL NO MATTER WHO STANDS IN MY WAY! INCLUDING Y-

Regen all of a sudden stops talking as blood pours from his mouth. The reason? Maria was in front of him with a flaming hand going through his chest as she looks up at him with a glare.

"Don't ever mention that name..." Maria says before burning Regen from the inside, turning his body into nothing but ashes in a matter of seconds. Looking around and seeing no one else around to fight, she sighs and activates a portal back home.

**Timeskip to the end of the Day****:**

"And that was my day!" Maria says happily, making the person she was telling it to nod

This person looked to be a female and about 5'1 at the moment, matching Maria in height. She had long black hair that reaches down to her waist and grey, souless eyes. She was currently wearing a black cloak but under that she had on a black gothic Lolita dress that also had skeletons surrounding it. She also looked to be carrying a scythe though it was placed next to her as she sits on a black and grey throne. Where were they? Well to keep it simple they were in a large plane of rock with blue, purple, orange, green, and basically every color covering everywhere and if you look over the edge, you can see enormous bubbles of various colors holding in what looked to be multiverses.

This was Mikasanna, the true Grim Reaper(or Death) and the person who controlled death in the multi-omniverse. Now, why is Maria talking to the most powerful being in and out of everything? Well...she was bored.

"Its beyond me why you didn't wipe them all out quick. It would've been much easier that way." Mikasanna points out

"Its because fighting someone, no matter how many, is so exciting! Don't you feel the same way Death?!" Maria asks, making the Grim Reaper scoff and cross her arms

"Only if they are able to destroy an entire omniverse then maybe. Seriously, one of these days I should just make Life create someone that can rival me, since only him and my double can do it." Mikasanna comments, making Maria frown a little

"Oh right, you don't have anyone near your power to fight against you..." Maria says

"Well, maybe one day I'll get one of my reapers and give them some of my power and decrease my own for a good fight." Mikasanna tells the super demon, waving off her concern

"Lady Mikasanna, you have to go now." A random person says

This person was of the male gender and about 6'0 in height. He has spikey, short grey hair with black streaks and onyx eyes. He was wearing mostly what Mikasanna was wearing but had silver wrappings around his torso, arms, and a black chain on his neck. This was Mikasanna first ever Reaper and best friend, Jake.

"Oh right!" Mikasanna exclaims before changing into a black dress and walking over to Jake

"Your busy?" Maria asks, making Death nod her head

"Yep! Got 10 weddings to go to, a few births, have to wipe out an omni-verse or two and wipe out some life in a couple universes. So, yeah...bye Maria! It was nice speaking to you!" Mikasanna says before teleporting away with Jake, leaving Maria by her lonesome

"...Guess I'll just head back home." Maria says before activating her Reaper powers and teleporting back to her house, now waiting for her friends to come back home

* * *

**DONE AGAIN...in a relatively short time this time.**

**Maria: Yeah, around 10 days this time**

**Yeah...now watch the next one won't come out until Jun-**

**Maria: Do not!**

**Fine, fine. Anyways, thanks for reading people...**

**So, yeah, Mikasanna. Why did I put her in this book and why the hell did I basically make her one of the most powerful characters in fanfiction(cause I'm freakin doubting she the strongest)? Well, she was an OC that me and another writer came up with, though they have their own version of her and I have mine(notice I say that in the chapter) and thought while writing HEY! You know it might be fun to put her in here!**

**Let it be known I owed Maria a chapter and here it is so now I can move on to some other characters and ideas!**

**Maria: *Chuckles* You should have made them stronger and have me fight Mikasanna but I'll be fine with this. The fight was fun so YAY!**

**See you all in the next chapter...**

**PEACE!**


	5. The Seven Sins

**Hmm...**

**Maria: What's the problem?**

**I want to show something from this world but at the same time want to write about something different from Team Dragon...though I literally called this book that.**

**Maria: *Goes into a thinking position* Maybe try writing about something that had involved us **

***Gives her a blank stare* I barely gave anyone else any screen time in the *looks at story* 4 chapters**

**Maria: Then you should give them screen time in this chapter**

**...I like the way you think. ALRIGHT PEOPLE! PREPARE FOR THE SINS!**

**Maria: YEAH!...Wait what-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**In a Different Plane of Reality:**

As the title above had said, we are in a whole other plane of existence. No. Its not like different realms of the world as Earth, Hell, Heaven, Asgard, and other realms are coexisting together or even different universes and the space in between them. Nope; what I'm talking about is the space in between the realms of this universe that hasn't been found by regular people or mythological creatures. Before you ask about the Dimensional Gap then let me tell ya there are other plains existing other than that one but are just smaller. For example, lets take the one we are currently in as an example...

The whole sky above the space was purple and blue a stars, sparkles and spirals surround it. The ground was purely blue with even purple spirals circling around the space as there is a pretty big house in this rather large space. Speaking of which, surrounding said house were crystal trees and rocks...regular rocks. Back to the house, standing inside were seven people with two watching a nearby T.V as one watches with great interest and the other eating furiously, one of the people were laying on the ceiling, and the rest were playing cards. Speaking of which, lets introduce them.

The first of the group at the table with the other three looked to be a female. She was about 5'10 and had a rather curvy figure with what people would call having a pretty nice ass and about D cup breasts; she was also normal size but had a rather toned body and a six pack and could be described as a warrior in their prime. She also had long purple hair that went to her mid back and wild violet eyes and, if one looked closely, small fangs that resembled of a restrained killer animal as well as a small mark across her cheek and under her left eye. She was currently wearing black button up shirt with the top button opened, tight black jean shorts with black stockings that had weird blue markings on them and black armbands that went from her elbow to her wrist. This girl went by many names but what she is most known as is Wrath.

The one sitting to her left also appeared to be a female as well. She was about 5'7 and could also be considered toned, but less than the other and doesn't have a six pack either. While she was as curvy as the previous mentioned female she was not too far off. She had long blonde hair that had been wrapped into a ponytail and violet eyes. She was currently wearing black and white battle dress that stopped at her mid thigh as purple stockings covered most of her legs. While she had no armbands she did have small a necklace with a small penguin on the end of it. This girl was known as Envy.

The one across from Envy wasn't a female, but a male this time around. He was about 5'10 and probably a centimeter away from being 5'11. Like the other two he was very toned as well, much similar to Wrath more so, and had more muscle in his arm areas than the others that fit the other's in the warrior like body aspect. He had wavy yet spikey black hair and blood red eyes and what looked to be burn marks on both of his arms. He currently was wearing a black shirt and pants with armbands like Wrath though black. This person was known as Pride.

The final person at the table was a male also. He was 5'11 and was similarly built like Pride; he also had black hair similar to said person but had spikey bangs across his face and a scar that went from his lower lip to under his chin. He was currently wearing a blue and black jacket with a white shirt under it saying "Oppai" and also had black pants with similar markings to Wrath though grey. He also had a gold watch on and a silver necklace on him as well. This person goes by the name Greed.

The person on the ceiling was pretty similar to the previous in terms of build but was arguably on the same level of Envy, fit but not battle killer warrior like. He had white hair and blue eyes as well as being 5'10 in height. He was wearing a closed blue and white bathrobe but looked to have blue pants under it and had blue gloves on as well. This person was known as Sloth.

Over by the T.V, both of the people watching were females so lets go by the one eating first. She was about 5'9 and had white hair and red eyes but was also similar to Sloth and Envy in a body build. However, she was more curvier than Envy with a rounder ass and hips and had a D cup chest compared to Envy's B cups. She was wearing a red shirt with white writing that said the words "Tenders! Fries! Shakes! Burgers! Mozzarella Sticks! Oh My!" and blue jean shorts. This person was called Gluttony.

For the final person, she was Envy's height and had a similar build but was noticeably larger in the chest area. She had long black hair with violet purple streaks in it and red eyes and was also toned liked the previous people. She was wearing a loose fitting purple shirt that had a dragon symbol on it and was only in her panties. Though, she did have purple stockings on her legs and had a cover over her so it mostly went unnoticed. This girl was known as Lust.

All seven of these people were known throughout the supernatural verse as the Seven Deadly Sins, siblings and born under Satan himself over a billion years ago.

"AND ONCE AGAIN I HAD WON! UNO!" Wrath exclaims towards her siblings as she puts down her final blue card onto Envy's blue card, who scowls a little

"How do you keep doing that?!" Greed exclaims while slamming his cards down, showing a clear stack of 3's he could've used right after her

"She has to be cheating, there's no reason why she had won 10 games straight." Pride grumbles as he puts his head on and open palm in exhaustion

"Maybe Envy's cheating and giving her the cards." Greed theorizes as his sister takes an offended look

"I-It wasn't me! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY ASSUME THAT I WOULD WANT HER TO WIN!" Envy questions while standing up

"Maybe since your arguably her favorite besides for Sloth over there. Not mention its the only other way to explain her winning since your shuffling each round." Pride tells his fellow sin who sits back down with a huff and pout while Wrath laughs at her siblings

"I think its called believing in the heart of the cards; you all should try that sometimes!" Wrath boasts while pointing at her siblings...as some cards falls from her sleeves and onto the table. Seeing her siblings glare at her, the sin of wrath merely gains a deadpanned look.

"Ignore that." She says

"So you were cheating..." Pride says as he, Greed, and Envy stands up and looks towards their sibling. Sensing an incoming fight, Sloth opens one eye and reaches out to them...before retracting and going back to his resting position, not wanting to be bothered with his siblings fight at the moment.

"I did, what are you gonna do about it?" Wrath asks with smirk while crosses her arms underneath her bust

"ATTACK!" Greed shouts as he, Pride, and Envy charge and jump at Wrath who's grin widens

"NOW THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!"

With that said, they all begin to attack each other as a dust cloud appears over them and you can see punches and kicks being throw as said dust cloud begins traveling everywhere and breaking random objects around the house. Hearing the commotion, Lust looks back with a blank expression before lifting her finger as a pink and purple barrier appears behind the couch and over the television set; when she's done, she happily goes back to watching her show as Sloth opens his eyes and sighs before clenching his palm and holding it up, freezing his siblings as they levitate off of the ground.

"Like, can you not. I'm trynna sleep here." Sloth tells the four as Greed, Pride, and Envy points towards Wrath who crosses her arms

"SHE STARTED IT!" They all scream as the girl in question scoffs

"Alright, then how about next game you shake her and make sure that she doesn't cheat." Sloth suggests as Wrath glares at him

"I'll shake you up!" Wrath exclaims as the relaxing sin gives her a blank look

"...Cool but I would have to decline. I don't feel like fighting today." Sloth says , making Wrath frown a little

"Why not?" She asks as her brother sighs

"Maybe it has to do with the fact I'm the literal embodiment of Sloth." He theorizes sarcastically as he drops his siblings on the floor, making them groan in annoyance

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR IDIOT?!" Envy shouts at her brother, who only gives her a tired look

"I didn't have the energy to keep holding you all up like that for a long time." Sloth says with a yawn

"...Your just a lazy fuck aren't you." Envy deadpans, making the white haired sin snap his fingers in agreement

"You got it! You should get an award!" Sloth exclaims in mock surprise as the person in question growls in annoyance

"Speaking of fighting, maybe we should ask Lust's friend to get us out of this dimension and back to the regular realms one of these days. I still need to fight that Ryo kid and make sure we have a great fight!" Wrath exclaims

"One, that "kid" your speaking about is about 26, technically 29 at the current moment isn't he? Second, you two already had a fight and you lost, right...?" Sloth asks as his sister waves it off

"For the first question he may be 26 but I'm over a billion, so he's a kid to me. Second the only reason he won was because I hadn't expected him to a literal God technique and erase me once I was getting tired! If it wasn't for that I would've won no problem!" Wrath shouts in a huff as Greed and Envy sweatdrops

_"And here I thought Pride was the prideful one."_ They think to themselves as Lust turns towards them from her seat on the couch

"Ryo...Does he have red and white hair, have red eyes, and carries a purple sword?" Lust asks her sister, who jumps up and nods. "Knew it, him and his friend Issei had went to my friends home Earth and helped get rid of the Chaos Dragon there along with most of their team."

With that said, everyone turns in slight interest as Pride pays even closer attention than usual.

"Wait, the Red Dragon Emperor and the super demon both went to that hunter's Earthland to kill the Chaos Dragon...wasn't all of the dragons there gone already?" Envy asks as Sloth sighs

"I mean, its not surprising that there was still one left. That guy's memory isn't the best so he probably forgot though..." Sloth starts before looking at Lust. "Who is this team they you talking about?" He asks his sister, who goes into a small thinking pose

"Oh, from what I heard they all weren't there but most of them arrived. From what he told me...Ryo and Issei were obviously there..."

Wrath and Pride both crosses their arms and huffs in slight annoyance at the names.

"The nine tailed fox Kunou…"

Envy's eyes widen in shock.

"That Maria girl..."

Sloth raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I think that vampire called Gasper was there..."

Gluttony stops eating for a second.

"And...That Phenex girl Ravel." Lust finishes as they all stop to think as Greed sighs in relief

"Phew, and here I thought that that Asgardian girl and Phenex guy were gonna be there." He mutters to himself, remembering his defeat at those two's hands

"Huh, so that Gremory wasn't with the girl was he..." Sloth says to himself whilst trailing off as Wrath slams her hands on a nearby wall

"ALRIGHT I'M EXCITED! LUST! CALL YOUR FRIEND SO THAT WE CAN GO TO THE UNDERWORLD AND FIGHT THIS TEAM OF THERE'S!" Wrath exclaims excited

"Can't, he out and is gonna be gone for a few weeks." Lust tells the sin, who falls onto her knees depressed

"But...I can try calling him to get him here early i-

Lust was cut off when Wrath envelops her in a strong hug while shaking her back and forth.

"YesyesyesyesyesyYESYESYESYESYES!" Wrath exclaims as spirals appears in the other sins eyes as everyone watching sweatdrops

"Maybe try putting her down so she can do it." Gluttony suggests as Wrath drops her sibling onto the couch and jumps next to her

"I guess I'm not gonna get to sleep, aren't I?" Sloth asks to no one in particular

"I guess not, I'm gonna continue to play Uno." Envy says before walking back to the table

"Same." Greed says while following as Pride shrugs and follows

* * *

**Done with this chapter!**

**Maria: Are we actually gonna fight them again?! *Excited as hell***

**One of these days I might give you guys a rematch, but as for right now...thanks for reading people, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Why did I make this that one person may ask in their head? Well, I had nothing to write about the members of Team Dragon so I just did a chapter about some people they beat in the past-**

**Maria: That we'll fight again.**

**...Yeah, anyways, see you all in the next one...**

**Maria: See ya!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
